


「哈利x德拉科」臣服

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *写车也写了系列…1-双子x德拉科「恶果」2-双子x哈利「珍爱」3-哈利x德拉科「臣服」*是强大温柔哈利x委屈德拉科*NC-17*ooc都归我*倒挂金钟是第六部里的，还有达利，细节时间线有点乱
Relationships: 德拉科 马尔福 哈利 波特 韦斯莱双子 克拉布 高尔
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

哈利觉得德拉科·马尔福很神奇。

在前往斯内普地下教室进行大脑封闭术的路上，哈利和秋·张就玛丽埃塔告密的事大吵了一架，使他的心情比平时更恶劣。邓布利多走了，弗雷德和乔治离开了，乌姆里奇成了霍格沃茨新校长，唯一能给哈利偷偷带来一点快乐的D.A.集会也等同于解散了，而现在哈利还得主动让斯内普继续搞乱他的脑子。哈利的怒气在德拉科·马尔福闯进斯内普的地下教室的时候到达了顶峰，“补习魔药学？”马尔福在匆匆离开去寻找蒙太的斯内普背后，不出声地挤眉弄眼，他几乎可以想到第二天马尔福会告诉全校哈利·波特需要补习魔药课。  
哈利的怒气急需一个发泄口，显然马尔福来的正是时候。哈利感到神奇的是，五年中马尔福找一切机会来挑衅、嘲讽他，但是马尔福完全不长记性，赫敏狠狠地扇过他一记耳光，小巴蒂·克劳奇假扮的疯眼汉把他变成白鼬提来扔去，就在半个月前哈利还目睹了弗雷德和乔治在他身上的“惩罚”，马尔福居然还敢、还想动用嘴皮子讥笑他，并且一如既往地在被人控制住后，脸上才冒出着点惊慌。  
哈利用缴械咒除了马尔福的魔杖，用自己的魔杖指着他逼进附近的一间空教室。德拉科表情紧张地盯着哈利的魔杖尖，见哈利只是怒气冲冲地瞪着他，马尔福轻蔑地笑了，“波特，真了不起。补习魔药课？”他放松地将手插进裤袋，“你亲爱的妈妈一定很为你自豪。”  
“闭嘴。”哈利说。  
马尔福斜挽着眼睛露出一丝讥笑，“说真的波特，你脑袋没毛病吧？不过明天整个学校都会知道邓布利多最喜欢的男孩需要在课后补习魔药——”  
哈利想也没想冲了过去，揪住他的领子把他撞在墙壁上，哈利阴沉着脸，多日积攒的怒气促使他失控地卡住马尔福的细脖颈，马尔福的苍白的脸上浮上一层呼吸不畅导致的红晕。


	2. 第二章

哈利从没和马尔福挨这么近过，他突然想起双胞胎说过的话，哈利松了手劲，面无表情地看着他，“马尔福，怎么不见你的巨怪跟班了？需要我替你找来吗？”  
马尔福的嘴唇哆嗦了下，显然想到了什么不好的事情，而哈利在刚才一推一撞间冷静了下来，哈利厌倦地转过身，“马尔福，管好你的嘴。”  
当哈利听到耳后传来风声的时候，他真正暴怒了起来，敏捷地转过身吼到，“倒挂金钟！”  
马尔福踢出的腿像被无形的钩子吊在半空中，他大喊大叫了起来，“波特！放我下来！”  
哈利厌烦地看着马尔福因为充血涨红的脸，“疯眼汉还没让你记住——不要在试图在背后攻击别人？”  
马尔福气恼地蹬着腿，“那个老疯子！跟你一路货色。”  
“金钟落地。“哈利挥了挥魔杖，马尔福咚地一声砸在了地上疼的直哼哼。哈利蹲下身考究地打量着他，“马尔福，为什么你从来不长记性，我是说，正常的说话对你来说有那么难吗？”  
马尔福尖刻地瞪了哈利一眼，冷漠的灰眼睛充满了恨意。  
哈利用魔杖挑着马尔福的尖下巴，伸手摸了一把他的脸颊，“需要我提醒你弗雷德和乔治是怎么教你的吗？”  
马尔福彻底惨白了脸，他突然凶狠地向哈利扑了过去，没有章法地胡乱抽打起来，哈利没防备被马尔福扑倒在地上，身上挨了好几下。哈利恼火地抓住他狂乱挥动的手，灵活地翻身把他制在身下，“你发什么疯！”  
马尔福歇斯底里地挣扎着，咬牙切齿地蹬着哈利，“你也想这么对我！是不是！你这个混蛋渣滓垃圾——”  
哈利只是想恐吓马尔福，没想到会遭遇如此激烈的对抗，一不留神马尔福的手挣脱了出来，指甲在哈利脸上划出一道血痕。哈利吃疼的哎哟一声，不得不用全身力量压住马尔福乱动的四肢。马尔福双手双脚都被哈利压制住了，他全身发抖地闭着眼睛，哈利看见有水光在马尔福的眼角溢出，看起来很可怜。  
哈利瞥到马尔福挣扎中散开的衬衫领口里布满了浅色的淤痕，他下意识解开了马尔福的衬衫，不是特别意外地看到胸前残留着散乱的吻痕，哈利的指腹轻轻在上面搓了搓，马尔福像某种待宰的动物一般吓得浑身战栗。  
哈利轻轻叹了一口气。他知道马尔福迟早会得到教训，他被他养尊处优的父母保护的太好，惯出一身坏毛病，仗着他父亲在董事会的权利，在斯莱特林被众星捧月般对待着，只怪他惹到的是弗雷德和乔治，蔑视纯血统论、对权威不屑一顾还分外重视家庭的韦斯莱人。  
马尔福的成长教育过于惨痛，相当于恶狠狠地把温室里的植物几乎连根拔起。哈利虽然对马尔福的嘴脏和背后动手的行为感到厌恶，但是他不得不承认，即使对于马尔福来说也过于残酷。  
哈利看着在他手掌下瑟瑟发抖的马尔福，摸过魔杖蹩脚地施展他并不擅长的治疗咒。哈利突然想到了他的表哥达力，邓布利多对佩妮姨妈说，达力才是那个被造成了可怕伤害的倒霉男孩，哈利现在明白了，马尔福虽然讨厌，但是他并不是生来就这模样，一瞬间哈利甚至对马尔福产生了怜悯的感情。  
哈利的治疗术挺差劲的，他反复搓揉着那些痕迹，检查着颜色是否变浅。接着哈利惊讶地发现马尔福的阴茎勃起着抵在他的腿侧，马尔福用手臂挡着自己的眼睛，浅 金色的头发凌乱地散在脑后，苍白的脸上浮起了红晕。哈利的感觉有点微妙，弗雷德和乔治对他如此温柔和珍视，对于马尔福却毫不留情，他们暗示过克拉布和高尔会怎么对待马尔福。  
平时跟随着的大人物被人像尘土般对待，不难推测像克拉布和高尔这种空有气力的蠢货也垂涎着分上一杯羹。马尔福的身体反应显然不是一次造成的，整天破口大骂他们蠢货的小少爷有一天变成他们的婊子，克拉布和高尔不会放过这种好机会。  
哈利脱掉了马尔福的裤子，苍白纤细的腿出现在他眼前，腿间勃起着，分泌的前液打湿了一小块白色的布料。  
马尔福在哭，眼泪从被手臂挡着的眼睛里流出来，哈利为难地看着他的死对头，马尔福哭的浑身颤抖，哈利抚摸他的腰侧试图使他别那么害怕。  
“呜……”马尔福咬着嘴唇，漏出一声呻吟。  
哈利叹了一口气。他挥动魔杖关上了教室门，加上了隔音咒以后，把马尔福的内裤褪了下来。马尔福的大腿根部有一个深深的齿痕，哈利忽然觉得有点让人难过，哈利的魔杖射出微弱的蓝光，使那块淤青看上去没有那么狰狞了。  
哈利想离开这间教室，但他不知道为什么留了下来，还鬼使神差地握住那根深粉色的阴茎。马尔福哭着发出像是愉悦的呻吟，哈利拿开马尔福挡着眼睛的手臂，轻声劝慰到，“没事了，德拉科，没事了。”  
马尔福透过泪水困惑地看着哈利，依旧想摆出凶恶的表情，可是哈利的手温柔又有力地套弄着他的阴茎，马尔福只能抽噎着嘴硬，“要你假…好心……呜…”  
哈利快速地撸动着马尔福，手掌揉捏起他胸前的红点。平时总是被粗暴对待的地方马上挺立肿胀，哈利用指腹绕着马尔福敏感的乳珠画着圈，时不时蹭过粉色的顶端，察觉到马尔福下意识地往他手心耸动着腰身，哈利发现自己的身体也有点发热。  
“……另一边……”马尔福小声呻吟。  
马尔福说的太小声，哈利没听清，“什么？”  
“另一边也要——”马尔福挺起胸部往哈利手心凑，哈利莫名有点恼火，他用力捏了一把马尔福的乳头，听到马尔福嘴里溢出一声粘腻的呻吟，哈利拍了拍他的脸，“我是哈利，哈利·波特。马尔福。”  
马尔福像是突然从梦里惊醒了一般，浑身僵硬起来，阴茎在哈利手心涨大颤动着，射出了一股又一股浊液。  
哈利的手心沾满了马尔福的精液，他把它们擦在马尔福的胸前，低声问到，“马尔福，你刚才把我当成谁了？”  
马尔福浑身发软地躺着哈利腿边，想要蜷起身体。哈利仍然握住他的性器上下滑动，马尔福无声哭了起来。哈利抬起马尔福的下巴想看清他的表情，马尔福脸上没有了趾高气昂或是嘲讽的表情，他看起来乱糟糟的，表情像是受到了莫大的委屈。  
“马尔福，为什么不反抗克拉布和高尔？”哈利想起马尔福以前试图对他施的恶咒。  
“波特你脑袋没毛病吗？”马尔福听见哈利的话，倔强地使自己听起来凶恶，“你去试试被巨怪压在身下操，反抗？动动你的脑子。”  
哈利俯身看着他，“那你宁愿被巨怪上，也不愿意放低身段去寻求帮助？”  
马尔福不可思议地瞪着哈利，“波特，你在说我要让每个人都知道德拉科·马尔福被人强奸，还是两个那样的蠢货！”  
哈利皱了皱眉头，“如果你告诉斯内普，他是不会到处张扬这种事的。”  
马尔福想用鼻子冷哼一声，但是他只是发出了像受伤动物似的沉闷声，“不可能。不能让人知道，任何人！”  
马尔福被宠坏了，遇到了没法从他爸爸那里寻求帮助的事情，本能地顺应着克拉布和高尔对他的所作所为，迎合可以避免受到更多痛苦，但他从没想过去解决问题。  
哈利没想到有一天他会这么对马尔福说，“德拉科，这是你的选择。”哈利抿住了嘴，“你可以选择反抗，选择寻求帮助或者像你现在一样选择逃避。”  
“但是马尔福先生不可能为你挡住所有事情。”哈利补充到。  
哈利简直想咬掉自己的舌头，但是话语就这么涌到了舌尖。哈利发现马尔福打量着他，接着马尔福整个人跨坐在哈利身上，马尔福的脸上还挂着泪痕，他动作却凶狠地握住哈利半勃的性器，语气不善的说，“圣人波特，你也不过是想操我。”  
哈利皱着眉刚想拨开马尔福的手，无意间看到马尔福眼底一闪而过的脆弱，哈利眨了眨眼接住了马尔福的腰身，在马尔福苍白光滑的背脊上抚摸着，算是默认了他的指控。  
明明马尔福说着哈利想操他，但是哈利不急不缓地摸着马尔福的皮肤，马尔福愤慨地扯开哈利的牛仔裤，握住哈利的性器用力地套弄，哈利被揉弄地闷哼一声，咬上送到嘴边的颈侧。  
“就这点本事？”马尔福还带着鼻音挑衅哈利。  
哈利不想戳穿他的面具。他把头搁在马尔福的肩上，双手从马尔福的胳膊下穿过，手指试探着戳刺进臀间的小洞。马尔福在哈利怀里不可自控的抖了抖，哈利停了一会，直到马尔福恶声恶气地问他怎么不敢动了。  
哈利突然觉得马尔福有点可爱，尤其是他试图摆出最坏最凶狠的样子的时候。当马尔福的后穴吞入了哈利三根手指，他甚至骑着哈利的手指就摇摆起了臀部，这让哈利完全硬了。  
哈利摸着马尔福被手指开拓得松软的小穴，将他的勃起抵在马尔福的穴口。马尔福急切地坐了下去，哈利和他同时发出了一声舒服的喟叹。  
马尔福伸手摘掉了哈利的眼睛，把哈利推倒在地上，似乎想证明是他在骑着哈利。  
哈利眼前一片模糊，马尔福浅金色的头发几乎和苍白的皮肤融为一体，他坐在哈利身上前后摆动着瘦窄的腰身，不停把哈利的阴茎完全吞吃进去。哈利让马尔福骑了他一会，才取回了主动权。马尔福虽然想被强力地进出，但是腰部的酸疼让他动作慢了起来，于是哈利伸手握住马尔福的腰身，激烈地耸动起来，马尔福惊叫着骂着脏话，被哈利掐着腰干的啪啪直响。  
“好大……“马尔福不顾忌地呻吟起来，“噢…干我…”  
哈利的手紧了紧，听到马尔福习惯性地叫床冒出点无名火，他的语气带上一点不快，“德拉科，闭嘴。”  
马尔福对于惹恼哈利·波特也是惯性的，他越叫越大声，“操……操………用力干我……”他放浪地揉起自己的乳头，“快……给我……”  
哈利想到可能平时马尔福迎合克拉布和高尔的时候就会这么做，出于他自己都不了解的某种因素，哈利恼火地抽出了阴茎，把马尔福摆成跪趴的姿势，从身后狠狠地进入了他。  
“马尔福，你是不是就喜欢被这样对待？”哈利探手握住马尔福的性器套弄着，身后打桩机般地进出着，几乎每一次都准确地撞到马尔福受不住的那点，很快马尔福满嘴的操我就变成脱力的呜咽声，他趴在地上，腰部塌陷了下去，臀部被哈利固定住，直到身前有了几滩被操射的精液，哈利才终于肯释放在了马尔福体内。  
哈利找回眼镜，看着还趴在地上后穴流淌着精液的马尔福，上前把他扶了起来。一时有点语塞，最终哈利什么都没说，把马尔福的衣物和魔杖都捡了起来放在他身旁，哈利整理完自己的衣物，安静地离开了教室。

马尔福没有什么变化，只是越来越越苍白消瘦。当哈利发现马尔福用蹩脚的方式给邓布利多送带有诅咒的宝石项链、蜂蜜毒酒的时候，哈利明白马尔福没有选择反抗。 德拉科·马尔福臣服于他人强加给他的命运。

END

*日，我这写的什么东西！这还是热火朝天的车吗？！  
这特么都成教（育德拉）科片了！


End file.
